Gypsies and Theives
by Rochelle B2
Summary: The Pharaoh’s trusted allies: an elven guard, a mage, a priest, and a consort, sworn to his side. When the kingdom falls into the hands of a corrupt mage can they reclaim it with the aid of a band of theives, or is it lost? SYYY, SJ, YYY, HO, BR, MYM, BYM
1. Prelude One: Gifts to a Prince

Gypsies and Thieves

I don't own shit. Such is life.

Author: Rochelle B

Rating: Pg-13 to R (unless you catch this on a NC-17 friendly sight)

Series: Part One in the Long Road series. Slightly edited from the original.

Summery: The Pharaoh's trusted allies: an elven guard, a mage, a priest, and a consort, sworn to protect him. They failed and the kingdom falls into the hands of a corrupt mage. Can they reclaim it with the aid of a band of theives, or is Egypt lost?

Pairings: Seto/Yami/Yugi, Seto/Yami, Seto/Yugi, Yugi/Yami, Seto/Jou, Dark/Celtic/Jou, Honda/Otogi, Ryou/Bakura, Marik/Malik, Marik/Bakura.

Warnings: This is a long story folks. It's my baby. That aside, some major Shato because Yugi's almost a decade younger than Seto and Atemu. Oh and anyone with a serious interest in history is going to hate this, because I have twisted history to suit my own wicked purposes. Seriously AU.

---------------------

Prelude

Gifts to a Prince

---------------------

When Pharaoh Serpet died his son, Prince Atemu, was but a child. This left his sister, the boy's aunt, to rule the kingdom until the boy was of age. She took Atemu as her own son, having none of her own, and loved him fiercely. She would have died for him. Many people spoke of the goodness of Queen Nefrat, who was said to have a heart as pure as Ra's sunlight. Egypt flourished under her gentle touch.

Powerful alliances were formed and enemies trembled at the very idea of invading because of the strength of these allies. The Conquers of Rome would lend their armies, the Scholars of the Nearby Deserts their wisest generals, the Warriors of the North their most feared fighters, and the Inventors of the West their best weapons. Egypt stood tall and unshakeable.

As proof of these alliances and of the good will of the distant kingdoms her adopted son was graced with four unique gifts, one from each ally. They would be unmatched in their area of skill and their loyalty to the young prince would be unquestionable.

From the West came a babe from the womb of one of China's most beautiful women. He was called Lian (1) and much younger than the young prince, nearly nine years so. He had the most striking violet eyes and hair such a dark red it was nearly black before giving way to the palest blond any had ever seen. He looked much as the prince had as a child and so he was giving the second name Ata. His first name would be Zahur, for he reminded the Queen much of a flower.

She declared that he would be the prince's companion for all of his days, once they were both of age. Until then he would learn with the wisest of tutors to learn the ways of the kingdom, politics, reading, writing, healing, and seduction. He would learn to be Atemu's greatest friend, ally, confidant, and consort when the time was correct. He would be at his side always and dedicate his life to making that of his master more pleasing.

He would know nothing of his people or kingdom and would live only to serve Atemu.

The next gift was a young man, two years older than the Prince. His father had been High Priest to the prince's grandfather. When the former pharaoh had passed the man left Egypt to marry a beautiful woman from across the sands. He now offered his youngest son to carry the tradition of High Priest.

The queen knew the boy, named Kahil (2), had a quick and cunning mind coupled with a keen sense of awareness. She could have refused the boy and asked for one of his elder brothers but knew that he would be truly skilled at his job, surpassing his father and all of those in his line who came before him, and so she accepted him gladly. She was said to have the ability to look into ones soul and see what laid in his or her future and so no one questioned her.

She renamed him Sethos and sent him to study with the oldest priests at the temples along the banks of the Nile to ensure that he had the knowledge to serve her son well. He would be cut off from the real world, stripped of all contact to his family, and know nothing of the outside world save Atemu.

The third gift was the oddest by far, coming from across great distances to reach them. A child with hair the color of the Nile when the sun and eyes of the burning sands, barely into his sixteenth year, but already the greatest warrior his tribe had to offer. He was the son of a Virgin Princess, grandson of the Chieftain of his tribe, born during a full moon tinted with blood. They said he was the son of their god Thor and cold lay waste to his enemies with ease.

He was called Ansgar (3) of the Cathan clan, but the queen decided he would be called Badru, her son's personal guardian. He would train amongst her most skilled guards. They would look down upon the young man as a lesser being, unworthy of their company, and it would make him harden his heart. He would distrust the people around him, and the Queen counted upon this.

She wanted his loyalty to Atemu, not for him to make companions among the other warriors.

The final gift came from Athens in the form of a boy, midway through his twelfth year. His mother, the queen's own sister, had been unmatched in beauty and so had been married to a well thought of senator to strengthen their ties to Rome. She'd been quite well thought of until she became pregnant. She'd descended into a sort of madness and couldn't be talked out of the idea that Anubis or Hades had sired her child.

She hadn't been believed until after the child's birth. He had hair and eyes of the darkest midnight, skin like milk, and it was said he'd been wielding the power of the shadows since birth. He didn't speak, preferring to absorb himself in his studies and pursuits of the mind. His father had named him Demetrios (4) but his mother, still gripped by madness, called him Kek and refused to be near him.

He had been sent to a master of Chaos and Shadow magic to learn and when he finished his apprenticeship there he would study under Pegasus, who had been mage to the pharaoh and now advised the queen. Kek would take over his rule when Atemu took the throne.

He, like the others, would be cut off and only know of his craft, his duty, and his future Pharaoh.

------------------

Nefrat smiled to herself as her messengers took her decrees regarding the gifts and turned to her made and trusted friend. He was much older than she, having even served under her father. He was a wise man and she trusted him to guide her in the proper direction and she usually followed his advice as carefully as she could because of it.

But this time she'd gone against it. He thought it unwise to bring in four outsides to be her adoptive son's council and protectors. He claimed they could not be trusted because of their allegiances with other kingdoms.

If war were to break out they'd probably side with their own people over them. He claimed this was especially true of the warrior for he had not only lived among his people for so long, but he lacked the Egyptian heritage of the other two older boys. At that she'd smiled wryly, plum colored eyes sparkling with mirth. He's growled.

"This is no laughing matter? They can't be trusted to be true to Egypt."

"I don't want them to be true to Egypt my friend." She smiled again while pushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I want them to be loyal to Atemu and they will be. Anything beyond that is unnecessary to their lives. As long as Egypt is true to Atemu, they will be true to Egypt."

She noticed he seemed to go pale and that his lips pressed together until there were little but a thin bloodless line. Then he replied stiffly. "As you wish Nefrat."

---------

The queen would become mysteriously ill shortly there after, much as her brother before her. It was decided that if she passed before Atemu's eighteenth year he would become Pharaoh automatically. Until he then he would continue his studies and pursuits in becoming a good ruler, as the queen had ordered some time before.

Pegasus slaved for long hours trying to heal the queen of course, but as each year wore on her condition worsened and she began to simply fade away.

By the time he was of age to take over she had become little more than a living skeleton in a constant state of pain so horrific she was too blinded by it to even recognize the child she had raised as her own. Perhaps, had she been around to advise him things would have one differently and the reign of the young Pharaoh wouldn't have ended in such tragedy.

But this tale starts before then.

------------------

(1): This is Yugi, obviously. (Just chant 'it's AU, it's AU, it's AU' over and over.) Lain is Chinese for Graceful Willow, which just seemed so Yugi. Ata is Egyptian for Twin (Regarding his resemblance to Atemu) and Zahur is Egyptian for A Flower. I think. It could also be a type of flower, I suppose… He's eight years younger than Atemu.

(2): This would be Seto. He's half Egyptian, half Arab. Kahil is Arabic for Friend or Lover and Sethos is the name of some Egyptian Prince. He's from a long line of priests and his family is related to that of the Pharaoh's, so he's Atemu's second cousin. Youngest of eight brothers, though while he's gone his mother has another child. He's two years older than Atemu.

(3): This is the Celtic Guardian, only human. He's Celtic of the Irish/Gael variety (as opposed to being Welsh Celtic and yes there is a difference.) Ansgar is Gaelic for 'Of Battle' and Cathan is Gaelic for Warrior. Badru is Egyptian for 'one born during the full moon.' Thor is the Norse/Swedish/early Anglo-Saxon god of Thunder and War. Which makes no sense actually, because the Celts were into animism but whatever… He's eight years older than Atemu.

(4): This is the Dark Magician, only human. He's half Roman, half Egyptian. Directly related to the royal family in that his mother was the Pharaoh's sister. His father is, in theory, a senator in the Roman Governing System. Unless you believe his mother and think it's Hades and/or Anubis, the respective Gods of the Underworlds in Roman and Egyptian mythology (I can neither confirm nor deny this claim at the present). Demetrios is Roman for 'Gift from Demeter' and Kek is Egyptian for 'God of Darkness'. Which is a fantastic name for a child… He's four years older than Atemu.


	2. Prelude Duex: Innocence of Chaos

Gypsies and Thieves

Notes: It's 1/18/05. My team, the Phoenix Suns, got their collective ass kicked again (That's found in a row folks) They suck without him. On the upside the Steelers kicked ass because they…um…kick ass. (I'm a Pittsburgh Gurl you see. Gotta show my team spirit)

That aside I'm indulging my fascination with all things Pagan and Wicca so if this offends you (and if it does I must assume you're a fundamentalist bastard and I don't know why you're here to begin with because theshow should be pretty damn offensive all on it's own …) then you should scurry home.

First person to guess who the D.M.'s master and fellow apprentice are gets a cookie.

Warnings: Death, Rape, evil Peggy. Unbeated.

--------------------------

Prologue part Duex

Innocence of Chaos

-------------------------

The air around him shimmered with energy, crackling and twisting together into black and purple tendrils. They caressed his skin gently, cradling him as if he were a child and the shadows his mother, calming and seeking to sooth his pounding heart.

It was frightening, the shadow. Not because they wished to hurt him but rather because they had no desire to do so. They whispered to him, crooning that he belonged with them and that would forever be his humble servants. They told him he was unnatural, a child of the shadow.

More than a man. He was darkness.

"Kek." The blue-haired man blinked and turned to peer up at his master. The older man was pale, so much so he seemed almost…blue, with jet black hair and eyes so cold they reminded him of snow. He hadn't seen snow since he'd been forced to leave his home.

He sighed and pushed himself up from his meditation position. The shadows seemed to let out a noise of disappointment before curling around his master who smiled wryly before banishing them with a slight flick of the wrist.

"That was quite the display. The Chaos Magick embraces you easily and you wield it better than some who've spent hundreds of years training." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and began to steer him away from the small room.

The room was dark and empty, save a small alter in the corner. The heavy scent of incenses filled the room and escaped outwards when his master pushed back the curtain to allow him to exit. Angelica Root to ward off unwanted spirits, with a hint of Burdock for power. Carob to call forth his spirit guides, to watch over him while he meditated. Hazelnut and Fig leaves to aid in the process of sending his mind to a different plane.

"Tell me, did you see anything interesting?"

They were in the hall now. It was a pathway of stones that lead from the main house to the meditation rooms and the bathing room. It was shaded from the sun by a roof built of reeds and wood, as well as the foreign trees his master had planted there long before he'd arrived. He said each tree represented one of his pupils and helped to anchor their life force. As long as the trees lived death would not find them, but if the trees fell so would they.

A tall black willow tree grew close to the small stream that sound around the grounds and his master said he had placed the seed into the ground the moment he was conceived. He had his doubts at times but, after seeing his master plant a seed or two over the years, he'd begun to wonder.

Of course such trees shouldn't exist in this land of sand and vicious sun, so unlike his homeland, but this place was spawned by magic and so magic kept it.

Yes, actually he had. He saw a bright white light swallowing everything and laying waste to all. It left only stretches of ash and sand in it's wake, consuming all forms of life. The closer it came to him the easier it became to see it wasn't really a light but a chariot drawn by a powerful white horse with one sinister golden eye. In the chariot had been a boy dressed in gold and the finest fabric, chained and gagged and unable to stop the horse.

It had all been very poetic and overdramatic and in glaringly bright color, but visions always were. He'd always imagined Divination would bring him murky results that he'd have to spend hours pondering over but really it was rather clear if he could understand the symbolism.

He just shrugged but his master was nodding slowly.

"I see. Quite interesting." Not really. "Now don't think such things. This could prove an important revelation. The Gods do not grant such visions lightly."

Meh.

"You're such a pessimist Kek." Alana, the only person he knew aside from his master, called from where she was tending to her small garden. A holly tree stood proudly in the middle with flowers and herbs scattered about it's roots. Her blond hair shimmered in the sunlight as a light haze of pink surrounded her as she worked.

He loved her like he imagined one would love a sister (never having had any siblings himself), as he loved his master dearly. Even if they both seemed to seek his eventual decline into insanity.

His master chuckled. "I assure you neither of us seeks that. We simply seek your betterment and prosperity. You'll never leave this place if you can't learn to accept and interpret your visions Kek, they are your greatest ability."

He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Alana was still busy with her garden. He cast a simple silencing charm to keep her out of his head then stepped into his master. The older man took a breath then reached up to touch his face with one slim hand, caressing the skin gently. He arched into the touch.

He could see benefits in never leaving.

"Mo milis aon (1)." A light kiss was brushed over his forehead. "I fear you are much too young for me."

He sighed. It wasn't true, yet the man claimed it every time as an excuse to not return his affection. He was too young and knew nothing of what he asked and he had to disagree. He was in his twentieth year and had been in his master's care for eight of them. He knew that what he felt was something strong and he had a…glimmer of an idea of what people who felt this way did with each other. The spirits he conjured sometimes told him of such things.

His master smiled. "I shall have to tell the spirits to curb their tongues around you I see. You know so little of love Milis, do not be in such a hurry to give yourself to me. I assure you many great things lie outside of these walls for you. Besides, you are not your own to give."

Right. He belonged to the future pharaoh. He wasn't his own man.

"Don't sound so bitter. You'll find that it isn't as bad as you suspect."

He just nodded before dropping the charm. Alana turned and blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. He just shrugged before following their master into the main building. He suddenly felt the effects of his trek through the other realm and, with a low bow to his master, retreated to his room.

He ignored the sudden sick feeling that filled his stomach as he fell back into the pillows that made up his sleeping area. He leaned over and grabbed one of his incense sticks before sticking it into the small fire in the corner. The smell of cinnamon filled the room.

------------------

"You are certain that the Chaos Mages' home is here." The silver haired man looked skeptical to say the least. The map he was looking at showed nothing but the most barren of wastelands. The blond man nodded slowly.

"My men saw it themselves. A small citadel, with walls at least five times my size that can only been seen in the moonlight. There are many strange trees and a river that flows from no where and goes no where in the center."

"Huh." The man nodded slowly. "You've done well. Take your men and attack the citadel. I want his young student killed. You may do with the mage what you will."

"You want us to kill a student of the Chaos Mage? He's the most powerful being-"

The man raised a hand and suddenly the blond was on his knees and clawing at his neck while gasping for air. "You will that I am to be feared more than that old mage. Understand."

"Yes Lord Pegasus." The man croaked.

"Good." The silver-haired man turned, dismissing the man from his presences. He sat in his chair and motioned for his personal slave to come closer. The boy was about twelve, with long silver hair and wide green eyes. He had a strange accent and didn't speak a word of Egyptian, which made things all the more pleasant for Pegasus.

It meant he didn't have to worry about anyone coming when the boy shrieked and screamed in the night. Though it did make it difficult to give orders.

The boy hesitated for a moment, fear evident. Rolling his eyes Pegasus flexed his power and the boy came stumbling towards him with a startled yelp. He grabbed the boy, raking his fingers over pale flesh and smiling at the red welts he left.

"Come now Miwsher(2), must we play this game every night?"

The boy recoiled at his touch and shouted something in his native tongue. Somehow Pegasus doubted it was the promise of a truce. He chuckled while wrapping his fingers around pale strands of hair and yanking the slave's head back. A pained whimper met this action. He let his tongue drift aver the exposed flesh while his hand drifted up the boy's inner thigh. He wore not but a thin tunic and it proved to both alluring and functional.

He hastily undid the fastening on his own garments; something about planning the conquest of the known world put him the mood for the young boy. Green eyes had gone wide in unveiled horror and he began to thrash wildly. (3) Pegasus smiled.

Such a little hellcat. He knew he'd chosen wisely the first time he tried to take the boy and had been savagely bitten for his trouble. He loved breaking those with fiery spirits. It was a considerable amount more amusing than playing wet nurse to some foolish child.

He snorted as he backhanded the boy and threw him onto his bed. The pale skin seemed to glisten in the streams of moonlight that cascaded through the open balcony. How could anyone expect that foolish boy to rule this kingdom. Prince Atemu was an idiot.

His aunt had been an idiot as well and now she lay in her bed on the verge of death thanks to the elixirs he continued to give her. She was always awake and aware, in a constant state of pain, and unable to so much as blink. She knew he was the one poisoning her but there was nothing she could do and no one she could tell.

He had to admit it was one of his better plans. He'd keep Nefrat hanging around long enough for the boy to take the throne, then he'd kill him (Thus eliminating the only heir) and have the queen 'decree' that he should take over if she dies.

And then he'd kill her too.

The only things in his way were his personal council. The mage would be eliminated soon and the would-be-consort would simply be killed eventually. It was the priest and the warrior who bothered him. Sethos was wise beyond his years and was already very close to the prince. The same could be said for Badru.

Plus Badru was skilled in multiple weapons and seemed to take a sort of pleasure in spilling the blood of others. He had a undeniable sadistic streak.

Pegasus worried about his sanity.

He needed them eliminated before he could move on to manipulating the prince under his control. As long as there were around they could sway him away from his control and that could be a problem if Atemu ever came to view him as a threat.

He was on top of his slave who was still moving about and trying to buck him off. He held the green-eyed boy down easily then thrust into him easily. A loud shriek filled the room and the boys body made a valiant effort to remove him but he already used to such attempts. He pulled out and thrust in again, enjoying the way blunt nails raked into his skin, clawing at him.

-----------------------

Fire. That was the first thing he was aware of. He rolled out of his bed and headed for the door only to crash into an invisible barrier. He blinked at it then reached out with his mind. Shadows. Not shadow magic, per se, but actual shadows. They had formed a wall and seemed intent on not letting him out.

He reached out to them to ask why.

You need protection.

Protection? From what?

Window.

He needed protection from the window? He blinked then turned. He had one small window, that was really more like a slit in the wall, and had never been bothered with it unless he asking the strength of the moon. It over looked the stream. He shuffled over, the smell of burning wood growing thicker as he did. He put his hands on either side of the slit and stuck his head out, craning his neck for a better view.

And then jerked back in horror. Men, dozens of them, were lighting fire to the trees. One of the walls had been blown in and it was rank with Black Magick. He could almost feel the sinister forces from where he was. Again the shadows reached out to cradle him.

He swallowed and looked out again, searching the grounds for his master. Instead he saw the huddled figure of Alana, naked and pale in the moonlight. Without thinking he reached for her and was smacked by a wall of mind shattering pain.

Images flashed through his mind. Being dragged out of her room, clothes torn away, men inside of her, shame and pain. Her magic was benign so far, she couldn't even defend herself.

He needed to protect her. He had to save her, he couldn't let them hurt her anymore. He staggered away from the window and faced the door again. He needed to get out.

No. They'll hurt you. You're ours. No harm.

Alana was one of theirs as well. How could they let her be hurt?

The shadows seemed to buzz in confusion and then there was an almost sigh. The barrier shimmered into sight and then disappointed with the howl of the wind. He stepped out and almost ran right into his master. The man was standing before him, staff clutched in one hand and a book in the other.

Did he know there were men in the yard? They had to fight them

"Shhh, Milis. I know. This is not your fight."

But Alana was being

He was cut off as warm but dry lips brushed over his own. He went rigid in shock. Then his master pulled away and graced him with a small smile. "You will find the Thief King Niu.(3) With him is your path."

master?

He couldn't even think anymore because suddenly shadows surged from the ground and their tendrils wrapped around him, pulling him into the ground and through the veil. A painful chill seeped into his bones and he reached for his master and

Nothing. There was nothing. He was nothing.

-----------

(1) My Sweet One, Gaelic

(2) Egyptian, means Kitten. I think there's supposed to be a hyphen in there, so if you see one pop up later in the story, the error is here, not there.

(3) Oh, and did I mention that's Ryou. Poor boy…but at least he's not a wuss.

(4) Niu is the God of Nothingness which, much like Kek, is something every kid wasn't to be named. Then again, Rochelle ain't that hot either.


	3. One: Theives Band

Gypsies and Thieves

I've changed Yugi's age because it occurred to me that in order to get him to an age where I'm comfortable with him having (consensual) sex, Atemu would have to be 22 and that's just…inconvenient for me. He's now five years younger than Atemu (who is 17, almost 18) making him 13. I'm still a little squicked, but I'll adjust.

Atemu: 17

Sethos: 19

Badru: 26

Ata Zahur: 13

Kek: 22

--------------------

Chapter One

Thieves Band

--------------------

--------------------------------

__

Ten Years Since The gifts

--------------------------------

Atemu blinked blurry eyed and tried desperately to not fall asleep. Pegasus, Keith, and Isis were talking about the rash of killings going on around the kingdom.

Pegasus was acting as his advisor for the time being and Keith was in command of all of Egypt's armies and thus was very important to this meeting. Isis was in contact with the gods and could tell them which ways the winds were blowing. In the end if they were to attack or not would fall to her, as the words of Keith and Pegasus would be ignored if the gods did not wish for action.

A man calling him Niu, claiming to be the King of Thieves, was leading a band of sand pirates around and slaughtering the army. They suspected he worked for one of their allies who intended to take over.

This was all well and good but, to be honest, Atemu didn't care. If they were really in the way they should just kill the lot of them and be done with it. He didn't understand the point of meeting about it. He'd rather be back in his quarters, sleeping the day away.

But alas, after this he had to meet with his tutors and suffer through his lessons.

He slumped over in his chair. He was sitting at the head of the table, which was scattered with maps and pieces of parchment. Slaves were standing next to their respective owners, eyes cast to the ground, as they waited for orders.

He titled his head to the side and looked over at Ata who was seated among a collection of thick, silk covered pillows. His eyes were half-opened half-closed and his lips parted to let out light snores. He really was the prettiest thing Atemu had ever laid eyes on. He had received the younger boy on his last birthday as the final decree of his mother. She had made it before she had fallen ill and it was being carried out now, per her instructions.

He was both glad for the gift and saddened. This was the last thing she had wanted done before slipping into the state she was in now. That meant there was truly nothing left of her for him in this world. She was gone, even if her body lived.

She had chosen his companion with her usual knowledge, skill, and grace. He was, quite honestly, perfect in Atemu's eyes.

When he was awake he had the widest, most sweet lilac eyes, usually framed in thick black kohl. His bangs were a golden color, like Atemu's own, and the rest of his hair was red that eventually ran into black. When loose it hung down in thick waves but when he left Atemu's quarters it was always bound into a series of braids, interweaved with golden thread. His skin was pale and delicate, rarely touched by Ra's fingers. The only thing that marred his flesh were strange symbols, done in irremovable black ink, over his fingers, arms, back and stomach.

He was dressed in traditional consorts garb, consisting of an elaborate white silk vest. It was soft and light, nearly transparent, and had the symbols of the pharaoh stitched in golden thread. The vest had two ivory buttons, usually only done up when he wasn't in the company of his master. A soft white leather skirt, short enough that bending over could be an embarrassing affair, and equally soft leather sandals completed the outfit. He was also adorned with jewelry: a golden chain necklace, a small hoop of gold through his right nipple, rings, bangles made of ivory and ebony, as well as two golden ear cuffs. His skin held the scent of the fragment oils he had rubbed into his skin everyday and his lips had a slightly reddish-tint, while a light dusting of red went across his eyelids.

"Atemu." A sharp hiss in his ear. He turned, startled, to stare into the amused blue eyes of his future priest. Sethos tilted his head to the side, indicating the council. "Priestess Isis asked you a question."

Isis was the current High Priestess and her father was High Priest. When Atemu officially took the throne her father would give up the title and Isis and Sethos would marry. Isis' brother, Malik, was training to be Tomb Keeper for Atemu and, though the prince had heard much about him from his sister, he'd never actually met the boy.

He thought it was strange. This boy would spend his life and afterlife in his tomb, watching over his spirit and body, making sure to keep them safe. Shouldn't he at least meet the other before he died? How could he ask someone to dedicate their lives to him if they'd never come face to face?

"Ceist(1)?" Atemu blinked then looked over at Badru for help. "Faoi(2)?"

His guard, and most loyal friend, smiled wryly then stepped forward and, with a slight bow of respect, spoke. His voice was a deep baritone and heavily accented and had, more than once, soothed the fitful prince to sleep in their youth. Badru had been keeping watch over him since he'd left his home and was scarcely away from him.

"Prince Atemu sees no reason to believe that one of our allies is trying to take the throne from him. Rome has been our ally for many pharaohs, as have the lands across the sands." Sethos nodded his agreement. "Gaeland respects your army and does not believe in tactics such as the one this band has exhibited. China has given no indication they want us for anymore than trade and protection for the Mongols. Their emperor is even going so far as to send his son to speak with Atemu about strengthening ties. We think he means to offer his daughters hand."

Pegasus looked alarmed. "The emperor's daughter? I thought you had already decided to marry Lady Tenaha upon your eighteenth celebration."

"Prince Atemu thinks it would be wise to make bonds stronger with the other kingdoms. China is, thus far, our weakest alliance and a marriage between Atemu and their ruler's daughter would surely change that." Badru said while clasping his hands behind his back.

Atemu had to fight to smother his grin while Sethos put a hand to his mouth and coughed loudly to cover a snort. This happened a all of the time: Badru would shock someone with his diplomatic knowledge learned from Ata, Sethos would lay a trained shoulder flat on his behind with a few choice moves Badru taught him, and Ata would startle people with his surprising fierce protectiveness picked up from Sethos.

You'd think that, at least, the council would be used to startling behavior from his future council, but they looked startled every time.

This was why Atemu's mother had picked these three. She'd known, somehow, that they would be perfect accents to not only him, but to each other.

Sadly his council would never be complete the way his mother had intended. His cousin, Kek, had been killed two years ago. The murderers had never been caught and part of Atemu ached at the knowledge. Someone had dared to attack his family yet he was able to do nothing to avenge the wrong. His mother would have wept to know her nephew had been murdered, for she had been fond of the boy and the thought of his mother sad hurt him.

Not as much as the thought of her in constant pain, but he knew there was nothing he could do for her in that respect except pray to Ra for a swift end to her pain.

"That's what Prince Atemu thinks is it?" Keith's raspy voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Badru's slight smile instantly vanished and Atemu sat up straight. Sethos twitched in readiness. Badru trusted no one outside of the three of them and had, Atemu was a little embarrassed to admit, run Keith's second in command Dartz through with a sword for making a comment about his strange appearance. Atemu didn't know why his guard was so…dark on the inside, twisted almost, but he'd been told more than once that he was very naïve.

Mostly by Sethos. The priest got this sad glassy look in eyes whenever Atemu tried to speculate on the shadow inside of their friend, before shrugging. Once he had said, in a pained whispery voice, that people were often cruel to those who were different and that Badru had simply been too used to honorable battles when he came here. Those who were not used to dishonor and blackness were often made into victims.

Atemu hadn't understood. He didn't understand how Badru could be made into anyone's victim. He was a fierce fighter and none of the other guards were able to match him for skill, agility, strength, or the desire to win. He was tall, towering over even Sethos, and built well, with green-tinted blond hair that fell to his shoulders. It was a mixture of braids, threaded through with beads from Badru's native land: Gaeland, and straight pieces of different lengths. (3) His eyes were always as cold and unfeeling as stones; skin marred with scars from battles, and then there was his strangest feature.

His eyes, usually kept hidden beneath his hair, were larger than that of most people, and swept up to end in strange points. He was dressed simply, unlike some of the other warriors of his ranking. A gray tunic, with a heavy black belt that held his sword, and black leggings and black boots were all he ever wore, alone with a black covering for his eyes when the wind was fierce. When they gathered for the council he wore a necklace, golden, with a red stone set in it. That, along with an earring that held Atemu's mark and his sword, were the only possessions Badru seemed to care for.

Victim was simply a role he couldn't see Badru in. Sethos had smiled at him and told him how naïve he could be when it suited him before telling him to let it weigh on his mind.

If he tried to coax Badru into explaining his behavior he just got a dark smile before being told to grab up his sword and to be in the training yard so the Celt could beat him senseless.

Which he did every damn time.

Badru seemed to distrust men more than women, loathing being alone with any other than them for any amount of time. He'd always been reluctant to leave Atemu for bed, seeming almost afraid to go back to the warrior quarters. Atemu had realized eventually that Badru was severely disliked both for his strange appearance, high station, and skill. He'd demanded his guard have suitable quarters in the same hall as him, away from the other warriors.

He'd made up a story about wanting his personal guard close to him but sometimes he thought Sethos and Badru saw right through him.

"Yes that is what I think." Atemu said. He reached out and touched Badru's hand and, though the Celt grimaced at the touch, he visibly relaxed his tensed stance. "Badru would have not spoken if he didn't know what I intended. He is no fool."

Keith snorted then let his eyes travel over Badru slowly. Again the Celt went rigid and Atemu could feel it under his fingertips. Why was Keith so eager to die?

"I should have spoken of this sooner," Pegasus said with sympathy dripping from his words. Atemu would not have been surprised to see puddles forming at his feet. "We have reason to suspect Niu's band is the same one that attacked the Chaos Mage and killed your cousin."

Atemu blinked slowly, hand falling away from Badru. "What? What are these reasons?"

"Keith captured a member of the band and was able to extract information from him before executing him for crimes against the throne." Pegasus said while Keith nodded along. "He told us of the raid. They were after the Chaos Mage's book of magic and-"

"You executed someone without consulting me?" Atemu was on his feet and glaring at the man who'd served his father. "What if I had desired to speak to him and hear his words for myself? What if I wanted him tortured or thought he would serve Badru well in target practice?"

Badru snorted softly but was otherwise silent. Sethos rose as well and made his way for Ata. He shook the tiny consort awake and helped him to his feet. Most were not permitted to touch the consort but Atemu made special allowances for Sethos and Badru.

"I'm sorry my Prince." Pegasus stood and made a show of bowing his apology. "I hadn't thought you would kill. From now on all thieves shall be brought to your presence to question as you will."

Atemu nodded. Already the anger was draining away. "Good. Keep your men out and listening for more news Keith. When we have some foresight into the actions we shall speak again."

Keith nodded and, with a wink at Badru who went pale, left the room. Pegasus stood as well and motioned for his slave, a silent boy with green eyes and white hair to follow. Atemu remembered him from years ago and couldn't help but recall how fire and rage had once danced in his eyes.

Now all that lingered there was sorrow and pain. Pegasus had broken another one of his toys. Any day now he'd simply be tossed aside to be used by the warriors as they saw fit. He'd probably be dead within a week of being discarded. It was sad but that was how Pegasus chose to do things.

Isis bowed and offered Sethos a small smile before sweeping out after them. Sethos kept a stoic face until she was safely out of the meeting room. Then he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't like her."

"You're going to marry her."

"I'm aware." Sethos glowered at Badru who just shrugged. "And I will. And we will have children, as I am commanded to do. But I don't like her. I don't wish to marry her."

"Because you are already married to your work." Atemu teased gently while reaching out and taking Ata by the hand. The boy smiled up at him, eyes bright, and then followed him out of the room. He missed Sethos and Badru exchanging bemused looks.

"You think he torments me so on purpose?"

Badru, in a rare display of affection, clapped Sethos on the back. "No mo cara, I don't think he does. Atemu is neither cruel enough or smart enough for such behavior."

Sethos chuckled before nodding. "This is true."

----------------

The man snorted then waved his hand over the glass orb. It seemed to fill with purplish clouds before going black. He stood and looked around his tent. It was made of dark purple fabric and contained all of his possessions in the world. Books, his staff, the orb, and his bed.

He didn't have much but he'd never really needed much. His kind never did.

He swept out his tent and looked up at the night sky. The stars winked at him sinisterly and he shivered, pulling his robes tighter around him.

"Problem mage?"

He turned, slightly startled, as the man who called his name all but melted out of the shadows. With anyone else the shadows would whisper of the man's presence but not this one. The shadows loved each other them equally and wouldn't take sides.

It was good they were allies.

"The stars are unhappy this night. They mean to bring the downfall of Egypt." He reached up, pushing down the dark purple wrap he wore. His hair was the color of the sky and whipped around his face when a gust of wind blew. "Things are coming Marik. The time is near."

"Huh." The sandy haired man snorted darkly. "I still think you should simply kill the little pharaoh while he sleeps with all of that magic of yours. You keep saying he will fall into corruption and bring about our downfall, but you protect him."

He shrugged. "He's family Marik. I have to try and save him." Marik just shook his head so he rolled his eyes. "And if we fail I'll let you gut him."

"Aww. You always say the sweetest things Mage." Marik batted his eyes playfully and sidled up neck to him with a mischievous smirk.

"He better not." A gruff growl floated over from the campfire. "Make no mistake Mage, Marik is mine. I don't care how much the _Shadows_ think you should fuck."

He snorted and wound an arm around Marik before steering him towards their leader. A bright red wrap obscured the man's face, but cool red eyes took in their every movement almost suspiciously. Marik twisted away finally and all but bounced over to him. He sat down and leaned against his lover, smirking playfully.

"But we can't very well disobey the shadows forever love. Maybe, if you were to…oversee things it'd be okay."

A snowy white eyebrow arched. "Oversee?"

Marik purred while nuzzling him. "Uh hu."

"I suppose that would be acceptable."

"Perverts." He turned away from the scene to smile broadly at his blond apprentice. He was Roman like him, though he was from Troy and not Athens, and had proven to be quite the user of magic. He was sitting with two other members of their band, one brunette and the other with emerald colored eyes. (6)

"Don't you have meditation to attend to apprentice?"

Amber eyes rolled in annoyance but the boy rose and slunk over to the tent they shared. He vanished inside. He snorted then turned back to what he'd been focused on before.

They were both on their feet and walking away from the fire. "Don't just stand there Mage. Marik and I won't wait all night."

"You know I have a potion that could make it possible to go all night." He said mildly while following them towards their tent, which was situated at the very edge of camp. It was always this way. He slept on the inside while they slept on the outside. (Unless of course they were sleeping together.) The other, less trusted members, slept between them where they could be easily contained and put down should the need ever arise.

And he knew that eventually it would.

---------------------

1. Gaelic: Question?

2. Gaelic: About?

3. Think Jack Sparrow.

4. Gaelic: My Friend

5. Gaelic, I feel I should explain, will be the language of magic in this story. (Well, that, Latin, and a language my cousin invented for a novel she's writing.) Beyond that it's Badru's native language. Sethos, Atemu, and Ata have knowledge of it because Badru thought it wise to teach them, just in case.

6. Jou, Honda, and Otogi. They don't have names yet which is why I don't mention them by them.

Next Chapter: On fan fiction: A young man is caught stealing and Pegasus sentences him to be used by the soldiers, along with a certain green-eyed albino. Badru is just a tiny bit too traumatized to be amused. Anywhere else: All of that, plus the sex scene I was alluding to.

Review and ye shall receive!


End file.
